Databases may include one or more records. Value may be transferred between records in a database or between records in more than one database.
Transfers of value may be initiated or completed, directly or indirectly, by users. Some such users may be involved in initiating or completing many transfers. Other users may be involved initiating or completing transfers more infrequently. Some or all of these transfers of value may be initiated by different other users or by the same other user but for different purposes or occasions. Existing value transfer servers, however, may provide users with little context identifying or distinguishing value transfers in which they are involved.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.